Celestial Tournament! Chapter 2
Troublemakers Saint Caligula: Since you came here on your own, I'm pretty sure all of you you know what the Celestial Tournament is. For the starters, this is a tournament for fighters all over the world, mostly pirates. No people from the Marine are allowed to participate. Also, as long as you are here, the crimes you committed in the past don't matter, therefore, the you have immunity. You are all gonna compete for the prize, which is 200, 000, 000 beli. Kenshin raises his hood a little, looking at the crowd in front of him and analyzing each person. Kenshin: can recognize a few faces...and their bounty is higher than the prize. I guess most of these people have a different reason to join this tournament than the money. Kenshin draws his hood back on his face since some people started looking at him, trying to figure out who he is. The announcer is seen bowing in front of the Tenryuubito. Announcer: Thanks a lot for the precious words, your majesty. I'm gonna continue with the rules if that's alright. Saint Caligula: Go ahead. Saint Caligula gets closer to the announcer and starts whispering. Saint Caligula: Make sure you put all the strong figures here to fight against each other. I want some entertaining fights! Announcer: Of course, your majesty! Saint Caligula looks once again at the crowd and shows his arrogant smile. Saint Caligula: Enjoy my island, Tengoku Island, and good luck to all of you. Saint Caligula turns with his back at the crowd and starts walking away, with a smile that was now showing pleasure and excitement. Announcer: Now, regarding the rules of the tournament. As you can see, a large number of people gathered here. Which means a preliminary round is a must. The preliminary round is gonna be held tomorrow, on the main arena. The announcer points to his right, where four towers can be seen standing tall. Announcer: The arena is in the middle of them. If you somehow get lost, you can ask any person from the city to guide you. They have been given orders to help every participant. Now, if you look on your right, you will see a large building. There, you will be given a key and an address. Each one of you will be sent in a different part of the city. If there will be any fights before the actual tournament, anyone caught will be disqualified. This is all you must know for now. As his majesty said, enjoy your time on the island and good luck! Everyone starts moving towards the building to pick up the keys of the buildings where they are gonna stay. Kenshin quickly took advantage of this and lost Miyaki. Kenshin: guy was only gonna bring me trouble. A tall figure with long, red hair and a pair of scythes on his back bumps into Kenshin, and then turns around with an angered look on his face. Man: Can't you walk out of my way if you see me coming? Kenshin: Who do you think you... An old pirate pulls Kenshin towards him. Old pirate: That's Draco of the Shadowless Spies division of the League of Contractors. He's a dangerous hitman, so you shouldn't get on his nerves like that! Kenshin: Tch... Draco: Idiot! Draco continues walking as the old pirate sighs and starts walking away from Kenshin. Kenshin: started making friends already it seems. After some time, Kenshin picked up the key to building 207. Someone from the staff of the tournament told him where exactly it is, and he started going there. On his way, Kenshin noticed that between the huge palaces are some small, barely standing buildings. People barely wearing anything were coming out of these buildings, offering the pirates food and asking them if they need anything else. Kenshin: guess these people are pretty much the slaves of the rich ones... Kenshin starts thinking of what happened on Taif Island, where he almost died fighting against Stephen D. Oscura to free the people that were forced to work under him. Kenshin: been a hero enough. Guess this is a quick retirement. After a few minutes, Kenshin finally reaches the small house where he was supposed to say. As soon as he gets closer to the door to open it, he hears some noise from inside. Kenshin: Don't tell me someone already... Kenshin, with a serious and worried look on his face, busts in and quickly grabs one of his swords. However, the serious look on his face slowly becomes a comical shocked one as he sees Miyaki jumping on a bed. Miyaki: HOODED FRIEND!! Instantly, Miyaki tackes Kenshin, falling on the ground together with him. Miyaki: I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!! MY ONLY FRIEND!! Kenshin: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?? Miyaki: This is my room as well! It seems we're gonna be roommates! How awesome is that? Kenshin: IT'S NOT AWESOME AT ALL! IT'S HORRIBLE! Miyaki: Don't be like that Hooded Friend! We're gonna have a lot of fun together! Kenshin pushes Miyaki off him and quickly starts thinking of a way to get rid of him. Miyaki: Hey, listen! I've been here for two days already so I had some time to explore the city. I found some very interesting places! Like a hot spring with lots of fine ladies! Kenshin: Was that really the first thing you wanted to explore? Miyaki: Let's go there together! Kenshin: You might talk less if it won't be just the two of us...so I guess this is a good idea. After changing, the two start moving towards the hot springs. However, Kenshin keeps a hood on his head to hide his identity. As soon as they get there, both of them take their clothes off and cover themselves with a towel only, then get inside the water with half of their bodies only. Kenshin: he a Devil Fruit user as well? Miyaki: Isn't this great, Hooded Friend? Before Kenshin could say anything, Miyaki starts laughing. Kenshin: WHAT'S SO FUNNY? Miyaki: No wonder I call you Hooded Friend! You kept your hood on even here! Kenshin: Of course! I can't let anyone know who I am! Miyaki tackles Kenshin again and with a quick move that surpasses Kenshin's reaction time, takes off the hood, revealing his face. Kenshin: YOU IDIOT!! Kenshin punches Miyaki in the face, pushing him away. Soon after, Kenshin gets on his feet and starts releasing energy with his Devil Fruit. Drops of water are seen floating around as the look in Kenshin's eyes seem more and more serious. Miyaki: Hmm... Miyaki gets in a thinking stance, looking straight at Kenshin's face. Miyaki: Nope! I have no idea who you are! Kenshin comically falls with his head in the water after hearing what Miyaki just said. Kenshin: ARE YOU SERIOUS?? Miyaki: I don't even know why you're hiding! Nobody knows you anyway! Kenshin: I'm gonna...I'm definitely gonna... Miyaki: Oh, wait wait! What's that? The two start listening to what seems to be girls playfully screaming. Miyaki: It seems they're here! Let's take a look, shall we? Kenshin: I'm not sure that's a good... Miyaki grabs Kenshin by his right arm and starts pulling him towards the girls' bath. Miyaki: Just come! THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!! Kenshin: I'm not even gonna bother asking why you seem more excited than ever. The two started looking through some small holes that apparently Miyaki did when he first came there. However, they only thing they could see was steam. Miyaki: Damn it! Is there really nothing you can do about this? Use the energy thingy to blow it away or something! Kenshin: Umm...fine! As soon as Kenshin attempts to get rid of the steam, Miyaki starts poking him on the shoulder. Kenshin: Hey! I was supposed to clear our view, so leave me alone! Kenshin turns towards Miyaki, who had a comical shocked look on his face. Miyaki: We've been caught! Kenshin: Eh? What are you talking about? Kenshin turns to his right, where a tall and rather muscular woman was looking down towards the two. The look on Kenshin's face becomes similar to the one on Miyaki's face. Girl: What the hell do you think you're doing, you perverts?! Miyaki pushes Kenshin towards the girl and starts running away. Kenshin: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?? HEY!! The girl starts cracking her knuckles. Kenshin: Wait! It's not like that! Girl: Yeah? Then what are you two doing here? Kenshin: Well...the truth is that I came here for you. As soon as I arrived on this island, I seen you, the most beautiful girl in the world. The girl starts blushing, but tries to remain serious. Kenshin: This was probably a very bad approach, but I was trying to...well...get a view of your beautiful body. Girl: Are you...serious? Kenshin: Yeah. I have no idea who you are, but you managed to drive me crazy with just a look. The girl starts acting shy, then suddenly, she gently grabs Kenshin by his neck and starts pulling him closer to her, trying to kiss him. Kenshin starts sweating as the look on his face becomes very awkward. Kenshin: the hell did that even work? And more important...what am I supposed to do now? Kenshin starts getting closer on his own, thinking that maybe if he kisses the girl, he's gonna escape. However, a large grou of women are seen entering the room. Crowd: HERE HE IS!! THE PERVERT!! Kenshin: SHIT!! I ACTUALLY GOT CAUGHT!! Girl: Caught? So what you were actually doing was... Kenshin: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! Girl: YOUUUU!! Kenshin: SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!! Some time after, Kenshin is seen walking towards his room, cracking his knuckles and neck on the way. He's badly beaten up, the reason why he's hiding his face being more the shame he's feeling at the moment. With a comical maniac smile on his face, he enters the room, but Miyaki is nowhere to be seen. Kenshin: Come out...wherever you are... Using his Kenbunshoku Haki, Kenshin finds out that Miyaki is hiding under the bed, so he quickly charges towards the bed and kicks it, sending it flying. Kenshin: THERE YOU ARE!! Miyaki: SOMEBODY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!! A few moments later, Kenshin is drinking some tea calmly and starts eating. He a takes a look on his left, where Miyaki was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Kenshin: Hey, aren't you gonna eat? Miyaki: I cwan't...wih a brokwen jaw... Kenshin: You're just being sensitive! I'm sure I didn't hit you that hard. Outside of the room, a group of three people are seen getting closer. One is short, but muscular and has blond hair. Another one has long, black hair and is tall and skinny, while the third one is tall, has a muscular body and is bald. Bald guy: Are you sure this is a good idea, Alphonse? The blond guy who was seemingly the leader of the group shows a very excited smile on his face. Alphonse: Of course it is! These guys are troublemakers anyway, so we should actually get thanked for getting rid of them. Skinny guy: We're gonna bust in as soon as they go to sleep, right? Alphonse: Or we'll attack the first one of them that comes out. Either way, it shouldn't be a problem to take them out. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament